Do Not Ignore This
by Sharinganblossom
Summary: "Dear Applicant, This is in no way an attempt at molestation, abduction, or anything else that is bad and might be running through your mind right now." He really should have thrown it away.
1. The Beginning

**Title: **Do Not Ignore This

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of Keri Smith's ideas or published work, or _Dash & Lily's Book of Dares_.

XXX

He didn't want to respond to it. Really, he didn't. Of course, he probably should have thought of that before he picked up the offending item. He even should have thought about that before he changed his mind about dumping it in the trashcan next to the door on his way out. But nay. He picked it up, and that was it. It got shoved into his little emo-school-boy bag and it stayed there until now.

"Dude...it's _lime green_."

"Really? _Lime green_? Thank you, Dobe, for without you I would be doomed to a life as a color blind college student." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment and slurped up some more of his cafeteria paid for ramen noodles before speaking again. "It's just not like you...I mean...you don't _do_ colors besides black and the pasty whiteness of your skin."

Sasuke ignored the insult and the urge to correct Naruto by telling him that black was a _shade_ and that white was a _tint_, not colors, but he opted to inspect the aforementioned topic of their conversation.

It was a lime green notebook.

Sasuke had walked into his class (poetry class...this is what he deserved for deciding on an English major) and sat down in his usual seat—in the far left, middle section—far enough from everyone else while still considered as a participating student—and there it was, sitting on the table top. It was obnoxiously bright with no real design or pattern on the surface. There was no price label on it, yet it looked like it had never been opened.

At first, Sasuke was angry that it was there (because he was Sasuke and Sasukes don't like surprises or interruptions and this notebook was both at the time) and just shoved it to the seat next to his before sitting down. But as the class went on and he grew bored of the subject of a dead poet who was really over examined in his opinion, his eyes drifted back to the notebook.

It obviously belonged to a girl because of the bright, _un-manly_ color. Though, he noticed, there were no doodles or words scrawled on the front (because he is narrow-minded and, as Naruto says, _asexual_, so he does not realize that not all girls profess their heart's desires on their notebooks). The book was a mystery to him.

He reacted on impulse once the teacher dismissed them. He grabbed it and shoved it in his bag all in one movement.

"It's totally a girl's." Naruto said through a mouthful of broth.

Sasuke frowned at his friend's lack of table manners and the fact that he had had the same thought (because it can't be a good thing if he and _Naruto _are thinking alike).

"Hn, you don't know that."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I don't, but who cares? Just toss it. Or turn it into the teacher or something since it obviously belongs to someone."

The second one sounded too much like middle school for Sasuke to do. He picked up the notebook and his plate (lasagna) and made his way towards the trashcan by the large cafeteria's exit. As he moved to throw the plate away and adjust his falling Jansport backpack back onto his shoulder, he dropped the book. He bent to pick it up when he noticed something written on the now visible—it fell open—cover.

_Dear Applicant,_

_DO NOT IGNORE THIS_

_This is in no way an attempt at molestation, abduction, or anything else that is bad and that could possibly be running through your mind right now. _

_This notebook is empty, aside from this page and your first challenge on the following page, but my aim, and hopefully yours too once you finish reading this introduction, is to fill this book with continuous activities. What kinds of activities you may ask? That all depends on whether or not you accept this challenge. That's right, challenge. _

_My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a student here at Konoha U. I am majoring in medicine, but one of my elective courses requires me to keep a journal of sorts. There are no rules to this assignment except that I must fill up a notebook with thoughts, drawings, recordings, or something along those lines. I've never been good at keeping journals or diaries as a child, so luckily I'm allowed to be creative with this. I also must show growth of some sort, so I figured, what other way to show growth than a blossoming relationship? _

_No, I'm not looking for a romantic relationship with you (because I'm not that creepy, or a lesbian if you happen to be a girl) but I'm hoping we will at least be mutual friends by the end of this. _

_So, here are the rules:_

_If you accept this task, you MUST (emphasis on must) complete all challenges that are issued to you._

_After you complete the challenge, there will be a note at the bottom telling you where to leave the notebook so that I may find it. Make sure you leave it in that location._

_After completing a challenge, write one of your own as well as a location as to where I should leave this book once _I _complete it._

_Got it? Great! If not, then please leave this notebook somewhere else so that another person may have a chance at helping me complete my assignment._

_Okay, so your first assignment is on the next page (if you accepted). Hope you have fun with this as much as I will!_

Sasuke smirked at the extensive message on the cover before picking the book up and pushing the door open.

As he walked back towards his dorm, he kept glancing at the book in his hand. He didn't have to answer this Sakura's request. She said in her note that he could leave it in another spot so that it would be someone else's burden.

But as he unlocked the door to his dorm, threw his bag at the foot of his bed, and sat down at his desk with the notebook open and a pen in his hand, he found that he couldn't ignore this girl's request.

He had a challenge to complete.

XXX

**Okay, so this was originally going to be a one-shot, but Cherry Itishi convinced me to make it into a multi-chapter story. So here's hoping that it goes well!**


	2. The Conclusion

**So, this isn't going to be a long story (it was never intended to be one). This is the last installment. Enjoy!**

XXX

_Okay, here's your first (but not really) official assignment!_

_See, this first page is just asking for basic (and random) information. You know, to get us off on the right foot. So, complete this page, and then you may move on to your first assignment._

XXX

_Write your name in white here:_

_Write your name with your non-dominant hand here:_

_Write your name upside down here:_

_Write your age in crayon here:_

_(now you may write with a pen or pencil if you wish)_

_Do you drive?_

_Have you ever been arrested? _

_What's your favorite color?_

_Favorite pair of shoes?_

_Do you smoke?_

XXX

_Okay, now that that is settled, here's your real first assignment!_

_I, myself, love art. Being able to create something beautiful and controversial is amazing to me. People don't have to love what you create—heck, they can hate it, but it doesn't matter. The fact that they see it and thought about it is enough. _

_Having said that, here is your task and rules:_

_-Go to a public place_

_-Draw something. It can be a scene, a portrait, something abstract, or whatever you decide. _

_-It can be in any form, like a drawing on the sidewalk in chalk, or spray-painting the side of a building (just don't get caught). _

_-Take a picture of your work and put it at the bottom or on the back of this page._

_-Leave an address as to where you made your art so that I may visit it in person if I wish._

_There you go! Go forth and be bold! Also, in regards to the intro. page, feel free to ask me five questions of your own._

_Now remember, you must write your own task for me to do after you've completed this, as well as leave a location for me to drop it off at when I'm done._

_Your drop point for this assignment is in (of course) the art room. Leave it on the shelf by the door, in between the books on Salvador Dali and Georgia O'Keefe._

_Happy Art-ing!, _

_Sakura_

_XXX _

_**Sakura, as you've read, my name is Sasuke. Don't worry about starting a lesbian romance, because I'm quite obviously male. **_

_**Yes, I drive. Does it matter? Do you drive?**_

_**No, I have never been arrested. Have you?**_

_**My favorite color is white. Why did you even ask that? Isn't it a little insignificant?**_

_**My favorite shoes are my black Converse. Again, what is the point of a question like this?**_

_**No, I don't smoke. That's just disgusting. I'm hoping you're not a smoker either.**_

_**I'm going to guess that you're an artist, seeing as how you're so...enthusiastic about it. And how you told me to leave this in the art room, in a specific place. And I also saw a portfolio on one of the shelves with your name on it. You're not half bad...I liked most of the paintings you did.**_

_**So, a drawing in a public place. Go to 11768, Willow Blvd. There's a prissy male clothing store there with a huge glass window and a manikin of a guy in a suit. The picture is on the back of this page, but you'll be going to see it anyway.**_

_**My task for you is this:**_

_**-Add on to my drawing. **_

_**-Attach a picture to this.**_

_**-Bring something with you to play Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" while you're drawing. **_

_**Your drop point is under the bench in front of the window that you drew on.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

XXX

_Well, Sasuke, don't you seem lovely. Sasuke could totally be a chick's name, you know. So maybe I AM starting a lesbo relationship with you. Your handwriting sure is girly enough. _

_By the way, you asked more than five questions, but I'll humor you. _

_I don't drive, sadly—I'm stuck with the bus. And yes, it matters. At least half of our school's population doesn't drive, so it says something about you. Plus, you may need transportation to places for some of your tasks. _

_I have never been arrested, thankyouverymuch. My best friend though..._

_White? That's not a color, that's a tint. And I asked because you'd be surprised at how well you can know a person, yet you don't know the answer to the most basic questions like, "What's your favorite color," or "What's your favorite food," ect._

_...Okay, I love Converse too. You just earned brownie points. And no, this isn't a pointless question. It says something about your style. _

_I can't stand smoking either._

_My picture is on the back of this page. _

_...You looked through my portfolio? Uhm...I'm not sure how to feel about that. Thanks for the compliment I guess._

_Sasuke, darling, babe, you're going to have to be more original if you want to complete this book. You're only forcing my hand at more complicated tasks for you. I mean, you totally took drawing on a glass window and having me add to it from that Daniel Powter video (even though this was very fun and I liked that you made me play the song as I did it). You can do better than this. You seem like a high-maintenance, perfectionist kind of guy._

_Okay, your next assignment is as follows:_

_-Go to room 37B in the east wing—the girls dorms (dun dun DUN!)_

_-You should meet a blonde girl named Ino._

_-Have lunch with her and ask her about her day._

_-LISTEN to everything she says and write down three things that she tells you._

_Congratulations to you if you don't have a permanent twitch after this._

_Your drop point for this assignment is underneath her bed._

_Good luck, _

_Sakura_

XXX

_**hate you. I don't even know why I didn't shred this book after what you put me through. And you even called me a woman. I despise you. But I will admit that you are very good in torture methods (unfortunately for me). And your art is good, so feel however you want about it.**_

_**Ugh...you made me go on a lunch date with Ino Yamanaka...although, some of it paid off. You'll see why after you read the three things that she said that I recorded.**_

_**First she said, "I just don't know what to do with my hair. I mean, I like it long and all, but maybe I should cut it. Or dye it. Or maybe I should..." ...That's all you're going to get on that subject.**_

_**Second, "Do these jeans make me look fat? Not everyone can pull off skinny jeans. And look! I added the jewels myself!" ...I was about ready to shoot myself (actually, I was ready to shoot **_**YOU**_**).**_

_**Third...heh..."Oh my god, my best friend, Sakura, would die if she knew that I was having lunch with Sasuke Uchiha. She has such a big crush on you!"**_

_**...Heh...well what do you know...you sent me on a date with your loudmouthed best friend. That's what you get.**_

_**Oh,and you want original? Then here's your assignment:**_

_**-Go to Ichiraku Ramen about a block away from the campus.**_

_**-Be there at lunch time.**_

_**-Look for a male with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright orange shirt.**_

_**-Have lunch with him.**_

_**-Ask him what his favorite ramen flavor is.**_

_**-Listen to him and record the top three, and make sure you take his chopsticks to put in here too.**_

_**Your drop point is on top of the vending machine outside of the boys locker room in the campus gym.**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a. Your so-called "big crush"**_

XXX

…_I'm going to smother her in her sleep, I swear. It'll be your job to bail me out of jail. And I DO NOT have a crush on you...I just think you're kind of hot is all..._

_I'm impressed that you didn't kill her yourself, but that just leaves me the satisfaction of doing it now._

_Oh, that's what I get, hm? You're not too smart either considering you also sent me on a lunch date with your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Who happened to mention that you've been talking about me quite a bit...thanks for thinking that I'm pretty, and clever, and talented. Oh, and, I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. Just so you know._

_And guess what? I LIKE Naruto, and we have poetry class together, so HA!_

_Anyways, the chopsticks are on the next page...so here's what he said:_

_Miso_

_Beef_

_and Pork_

_Now, Mr. Uchiha, it's your turn. Here's your assignment:_

_-Park your car in the west parking lot. The one in front of the girls gym with the big, long glass window._

_-Park it there on Saturday morning around eight-ish when all of the girls are on the treadmills. _

_-On the window facing them, write something large, in big capital letters. And in PINK._

_-This something must be something that will embarrass you. And to do so, I've enlisted the help of your so-called best friend. He shall approve of said embarrassing statement, or choose one of his own if you fail to do one._

_I'll be there to see it, so don't bother with a picture._

_Your drop point is the table across from the main doors to the girls gym. You know, the one with all of the flyers for school events on it._

_YOUR so-called crush,_

_Sakura_

XXX

_**Hot, hm? The way Yamanaka said it, it seems like you find me much more than hot. ...The dobe will die later. And so what if I did say those things about you?**_

_**Tch...Uchiha don't get embarrassed. How about you? You seemed like you were pretty embarrassed when you saw me and my car out there. Your face was as red as a tomato...and for the record, I really like tomatoes.**_

_**The joke's on you. How did you like what I wrote?**_

_**Here's your assignment:**_

_**-Create a mum—you know how to, right? I saw the one you wore to the homecoming game.**_

_**-Instead of a flower, put the Uchiha family insignia. The drawing is attached to this page if you don't know what it is. **_

_**-Attach other blue, red, and white bobbles to it. Decorate it however you want, you just can't deface any of it.**_

_**-Once you're done, find Naruto and get a shirt from him. You must wear it and the mum you made for a full twenty-four hours. **_

_**-Attach a picture of yourself to this page.**_

_**Your drop point is the round lunch table in the far east corner of the cafeteria.**_

_**Have fun being my property,**_

_**Sasuke**_

XXX

_...You buttmunch. Do you know how many of your fan girls threatened me? And how many of the other girls questioned and harassed me about you? I cannot believe you wrote, "SAKURA HARUNO IS A BABE" on your window...for all of the girls on campus to see...what the hell? ...Was that tomato comment supposed to mean something? So I was right about you having a crush on me?_

…_ARE YOU SERIOUS? I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO NO MAN (or woman)!_

_You made me wear a big ass Uchiha mum around school...and then you made me wear that t-shirt that you made that said, "Property of Sasuke Uchiha." What's your deal? If this is your way of asking me out or something, you're not doing a very good job at it._

_Now, it's your turn to play dress-up:_

_-Go to your locker and open it (don't worry about how I got your combination)._

_-There are several little surprises in there for you._

_-Find the hat and shirt and put them on._

_-You must wear them for a full twenty-four hours._

_-Attach a photo to this page._

_Your drop point is the computer lab. The one where the Gamer's Club meets. _

_Have fun Ash Catchem,_

_Sakura_

XXX

_**...You stuffed Pokemon plushies in my locker...and made me wear Ash Catchem's shirt and hat all day long...as revenge for making everyone think that you're mine. And you sent me to the computer lab, where the Gamer's Club hangs out...they would not let me leave without taking fan pictures.**_

_**You, ma'am, are the buttmunch.**_

_**Yes, the tomato comment meant something. And maybe you were right about the crush thing...**_

_**Not doing a good job, hm? I guess I'll show you that you do belong to me...**_

_**Your assignment:**_

_**-Go to the fountain in the courtyard at noon tomorrow.**_

_**-Wear something nice.**_

_**-Wait there.**_

_**Don't worry about a drop point—you'll be able to write your assignment and give me the book in person.**_

_**See you there,**_

_**Sasuke.**_

XXX

_...You asked me out. By throwing a Poke Ball at me that said, "I Choose You." If that wasn't already good enough, you also gave me flowers. And totally made out with me. And you did all of this at noon. In the courtyard. In front of everyone. Way to not let me turn you down (not that I would have)._

_So...uhm...right...your assignment:_

_-Pick me up at seven tomorrow night...since you kind of already made dinner plans._

_Your drop point is my bedroom...let your imagination have fun with that._

_I'm now happy to say that I'm yours, _

_Sakura_

_And P.S...I turned this assignment in a week ago, so technically we've been done with this for a while..._

XXX

_**Sakura...I know you did. Your teacher stopped me and thanked me for helping you.**_

_**See you at seven.**_

XXX

**Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**____


End file.
